


Стоящий обмен

by Caritas



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, New York City, Photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caritas/pseuds/Caritas
Summary: Едва не лишившись по собственной глупости жизни, Дэйв хочет сделать наконец что-то для себя.
Relationships: David Karofsky/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 4





	Стоящий обмен

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Kurt Hummel

**Первая часть**  
Когда Дэйву приходит письмо о зачислении в университет Огайо, он не моргнув глазом врет родителям, что ему отказали. Мама, конечно, не берется проверять – слишком убеждена, что Дэйв теперь будет разочаровывать ее по всем пунктам, так что легко принимает его ложь. А отцу, похоже, наплевать, чем сейчас будет заниматься его сын, – лишь бы снова не лез в петлю. Грубо, утрированно, но недалеко от правды. Работа, ссоры с женой, оплата медицинских счетов – у Пола совсем нет времени, чтобы проверить, почему же далеко не глупый Дэйв оказывается на обочине. За первым письмом приходит еще два – Дэйв еще в феврале посылал три запроса и поступил во все три университета.

Когда родители уезжают на выходные за город в очередной попытке спасти свой стремительно разваливающийся брак, Дэйв достает все три конверта, рвет их и, выложив на тарелку из маминого любимого сервиза, с наслаждением смотрит, как быстро искра от дешевой зажигалки уничтожает его возможное будущее. Он открывает окно, чтобы прохладный ночной воздух вытянул из его спальни остатки гари и радуется, что у него в комнате нет индикатора дыма. Тарелку он выбрасывает в мусорный бак, а потом говорит матери, что случайно разбил, когда мыл посуду. 

Отец предлагает пойти в этом году в общественный колледж или занять должность ассистента в его фирме. Дэйв отказывается от обоих предложений. Наверное, в начале года он с радостью ухватился бы за любой из вариантов, если по какой-то причине ему отказали бы в поступлении. Но, едва не лишившись по собственной глупости жизни, он хочет сделать наконец что-то для себя. 

В день перед отъездом он решает в последний раз пройтись по любимым местам Лаймы – если их можно так назвать. Заглядывает на футбольное поле МакКинли, бродит по пешеходным дорожкам в Линкольн-Парке и заходит в их знаменитую и единственную в городе кофейню – в надежде немного отвлечься, как он себя убеждает. Конечно, в надежде встретить Курта Хаммела, на самом деле.  
Но в Лайма Бин он совершенно внезапно встречает Себастиана Смайта – и словно сбрасывает морок последних нескольких месяцев. Дэйв наконец просыпается.

Дэйв неспешно помешивает кофе, рассматривая посетителей. Он выбирает столик вдали от прохода, практически в углу, прячась от чужих глаз, хотя все равно пару раз ловит на себе любопытные взгляды. Когда он добивался популярности в школе, то и не думал, что его будет так раздражать чужое внимание. К счастью и для Дэйва, и для остальных, подходить или спрашивать о чем-то никто не осмеливается, хотя желающих наверняка хоть отбавляй. 

Курта в кофейне нет, а Дэйв не знает, рад он этому или нет. Большее, на что его хватило бы – пройти мимо и надеяться, что окликнут, поздороваются, спросят, как дела. Дэйв бы рассказал, что он собирается уехать из Лаймы, а Курт наверняка одобрил бы его решение. 

От непривычно сладкого кофе – Дэйв и сам не знает, зачем заказал его, – сводит скулы, а шум и смех раздражают до зубовного скрежета. Он жалеет, что вообще решил сюда зайти. В парке, по крайней мере, было тихо.

– Карофски? – раздается над головой незнакомый голос. 

Дэйв удивленно поднимает голову, чтобы проверить, кому все-таки хватило смелости с ним заговорить. Внешность кажется ему знакомой, но в обстановке кафе они видятся впервые, так что имя Дэйв вспоминает не сразу.

Только когда парень сам себя нагло приглашает присесть за столик и устраивается вполоборота, подзывая официантку, Дэйв вспоминает. Не только имя и «Скандалы», но и их разговор у музыкального автомата. Дэйв тогда успел прилично выпить и только поэтому решился заговорить. Лучше бы просто продолжал пить.  
– Смайт, – кивает Дэйв. – Ты что-то хотел? 

Смайт довольно ухмыляется:  
– Увидел знакомое лицо, решил подойти и поздороваться. Говорили, что ты уехал в Коламбус. Значит, слухи врут? 

Дэйв невольно задается вопросом, от кого он услышал эту новость – с кем у Смайта вообще мог зайти о нем разговор? Ему не нравилось болезненное любопытство окружающих, но Дэйв был бы совсем не против, если бы о нем хоть иногда здесь вспоминали, говорили. Не делали вид, что он перестал существовать, едва перевелся в другую школу.  
– Слухи не врут, – отвечает Дэйв. – Но только собираюсь. 

– Поступил куда-то? – Смайт рассматривает его, склонив голову набок. – Спортивная стипендия помогла? 

Дэйв уверен, что Смайт подсел к нему за столик только потому, что в кафе не осталось больше свободных мест, а беседу пытается поддерживать из банальной вежливости. Ничего не значащее перебрасывание стандартными репликами и пустой разговор, который выветрится из памяти, как только закроется дверь кафе.  
– Работать, – пожимает плечами Дэйв. Он не вдается в подробности и решает не откровенничать. По сути, он вообще ни с кем не откровенничает. – По крайней мере, этот год, а дальше – как получится. 

– Хорошо уехать подальше из наскучившего города? – Смайт обхватывает ладонями стакан с горячим кофе и смотрит куда-то поверх плеча Дэйва. И, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: – Я тебя понимаю. Я здесь не больше года, а уже готов продать душу, лишь бы убраться из Лаймы как можно дальше. 

Дэйв не спорит с ним, хотя так и тянет прокомментировать часть про душу. 

– Я, кстати, через пару дней тоже уезжаю, – неожиданно подмигивает ему Смайт. – Отец устроил два месяца стажировки в одной престижной адвокатской конторе. 

– Собираешься стать юристом? Я думал, ты выберешь что-нибудь творческое. Например, журналистику.  
Дэйв не знает, что его так удивляет. Смайт может стать отличным юристом – с его-то наглостью, уверенностью в себе и отцом, который наверняка будет прикрывать ему спину. 

Смайт после его слов почему-то вздрагивает, но почти сразу же берет себя в руки и недовольно кривится.  
– Нет, пожалуй, остановлюсь на юриспруденции. 

– И куда ты едешь? – спрашивает Дэйв больше из вежливости, потому что кофе еще полстакана, молчать – не вариант, а выбираться из-за своего уютного и почти родного столика не хочется. 

– Нью-Йорк, конечно же, – Смайт сверкает белозубой улыбкой. – Город, где каждый бунтует, но никто не отчаивается. 

– Хершфилд? – хмыкает Дэйв. – Я думал, ты скорее станешь цитировать «Секс в большом городе». 

– Восхищаюсь твоими познаниями, Карофски, – в тон ему отвечает Смайт. – Но у меня были другие увлечения, так что похвастаться таким знанием сериала не могу.  
Окей, один-ноль в пользу самодовольного засранца. Дэйв одним глотком допивает остывший кофе и отставляет пустой стакан. 

– Ладно, был очень рад, – Дэйв делает ударение на слове «очень», – с тобой пообщаться, но мне, пожалуй, пора. 

– Карофски! – внезапно окликает его Смайт, когда Дэйв уже встает из-за столика. – Я знаю, мы с тобой не друзья, нас даже знакомыми вряд ли можно назвать, но… – он быстро царапает что-то на салфетке. – Держи мой номер, вдруг пригодится. 

Дэйв крутит в руках салфетку, пытаясь придумать ситуацию, в которой он решил бы позвонить Смайту. Воображение пасует.  
– Хорошо, спасибо, – говорит он и кладет салфетку в задний карман джинсов. 

Дома Дэйв вытаскивает из шкафа рюкзак, собирает свои немногочисленные вещи, достает спрятанные под обложкой старого дневника деньги, которые собирал втайне от родителей, вешает на шею старый фотоаппарат – подарок от футбольной команды МакКинли на его семнадцатилетие. Больше он решает ничего не брать, весь сентиментальный мусор Дэйв оставляет в нижнем ящике стола.  
Отец дает ему деньги на билет до Колумбуса. Дэйв кивает, берет деньги и решает ехать автостопом. Первой же на дороге ему попадается милая девушка, которая едет до Кливленда. Натали соглашается подвезти его, а Дэйв думает, что в Колумбус он всегда успеет вернуться. Они проводят в пути часа четыре, и большую часть дороги Дэйв молчит, а Натали не достает его бесполезными разговорами. Они останавливаются один раз в небольшом придорожном кафе, и Дэйв предлагает Натали сфотографировать ее. Она улыбается и соглашается. Они расстаются у дорожного знака при въезде в Кливленд. Дэйв берет у Натали электронный адрес и обещает переслать фотографии. 

Спустя два часа Дэйв сидит в другой машине, на этот раз с болтливым Джейком, и они направляются в Мидвилл. 

За неделю он меняет четырех попутчиков, несколько раз останавливается в мотелях, один раз ночует прямо в машине. Один раз он ввязывается в драку, один раз драку удается остановить благодаря ему. От попутчиков ему остаются только имена, несколько десятков фотографий в памяти фотоаппарата и ворох адресов электронной почты – он записывает их в телефон и надеется ничего не перепутать.  
Его предпоследняя остановка – Бэк Маунтинг. Городок почти вполовину меньше Лаймы, но Дэйв без проблем отыскивает прачечную. Перебирая грязную одежду, он находит в кармане номер телефона. У Себастиана красивый разборчивый почерк с наклоном влево, и, рассматривая острые углы четверки и единицы, Дэйв вспоминает его слова про бунтарство и отчаяние. Всю эту неделю Дэйв, колесящий по штату Пенсильвания, словно плывет по течению, не совсем осознавая, куда он направляется, но, когда вспоминает заветное название Нью-Йорка, ему кажется что он с самого начала туда и собирался.  
Поэтому следующему попутчику Дэйв говорит, что собирается в Нью-Йорк. Ему везет – Майк, который тоже, кстати, из Огайо, едет в Бронкс к своей девушке и предлагает довезти Дэйва до города. 

В Нью-Йорке шесть миллионов человек, и никому из них нет дела до Дэйва Карофски. Никто не знает о его попытке самоубийства, никто не будет жалостливо смотреть вслед, никто не будет тщательно подбирать слова в разговоре. 

Дэйв снимает самую дешевую комнату и устраивается официантом в кафе на первом этаже. Фотографии со своей поездки он разбирает и рассылает по нужным адресам. От Натали ему приходит письмо, от остальных пара строчек с благодарностью, а Джейк пишет, что Дэйву стоит заняться фотографией. Дэйв вроде как отмахивается от его слов, но случайная фраза постоянно напоминает о себе.  
Дэйв когда-то серьезно увлекался фотографией, в первый год учебы средней школы – период, когда открываешь для себя новые хобби и школьные кружки. Большая часть увлечений прошла за пару недель, а фотография осталась вместе с простым цифровым фотоаппаратом, который ему подарила мама на Рождество. Отец его любовь к застывшим картинкам не разделял и считал, что Дэйву стоит серьезно заняться спортом. Так в его жизни появился хоккей, а стопка фотографий заняла свое место в коробке из-под обуви, где Дэйв хранил потом сэкономленные с обедов деньги.

Дэйв не злился на отца, за то, что тот с пренебрежением отнесся к его хобби, и даже был ему благодарен: в старших классах намного проще быть спортсменом, чем ботаником с фотоаппаратом на шее. Хотя Азимио наверняка растрепал команде, иначе с чего бы ребята подарили ему камеру? 

Дэйв ходит на работу четыре раза в неделю и берет дополнительные вечерние смены вместо Мэнди, которой приходится сидеть с младшей сестрой, или Джона, которому просто лень ходить на работу так часто. У Дэйва в Нью-Йорке никого нет, а сидеть вечерами в полупустой комнате и вслушиваться в звуки капающего крана в ванной не хочется.

Иногда Дэйв гуляет по городу. Все с тем же фотоаппаратом. Слова Джейка по-прежнему не идут из головы, хотя тот написал так просто из вежливости. Дэйв фотографирует все, что кажется ему хоть немного интересным, а после Лаймы здесь каждая мелочь привлекает внимание. Вечером, нацепив на голову наушники и отключив посторонние шумы в виде ругающихся соседей и того самого крана, он перебирает снимки, безжалостно стирая совсем уж безнадежные и оставляя самые на его взгляд приличные. Несколько штук он отправляет Сантане – она единственная знает, что он не в Колумбусе, – и едва не добавляет по привычке в адресную строку мейл Азимио, но вовремя спохватывается. 

Зарплату за вторую неделю работы он тратит на распечатку лучших снимков и рассылает их в несколько нью-йоркских изданий. Для надежности он отправляет в те же газеты и журналы электронные варианты.  
Дэйв отправляет конверты в понедельник и со вторника ждет звонка, прекрасно понимая, что ответа можно не дождаться и через месяц. 

Зарплату за третью неделю ему получить не удается, потому что в четверг звонит отец и Дэйв понимает, как самонадеянно было думать, что отец так просто смирится с его нежеланием учиться дальше и не догадается связаться хотя бы с университетом Огайо. Дэйв берет отгулы и покупает билет на ближайший рейс до Лаймы – отца нельзя заставлять долго ждать.

Эту беседу наверняка можно будет включить в топ самых неприятных за последние два года, как раз следующей строчкой после их разговора в больнице, когда Дэйв первый раз открыл глаза. На третьем месте до сих пор стоял их разговор после их встречи с Хаммелами и исключения Дэйва. Но если тогда Дэйв по большей части молчал, то сейчас он изо всех сил отстаивал свой шанс на самостоятельный выбор.  
После двух часов их с отцом споров на повышенных тонах, слез и истерик мамы, разбитых о дверной косяк от злости костяшек и стакана виски – Дэйву действительно стыдно за то, что отец теперь все чаще открывает бар, – им все-таки удается найти компромисс. Дэйву дают один год на его сумасбродства, а потом, в случае неудачи, он должен будет поступить в университет. Отец соглашается платить за аренду квартиры – в пределах разумного. Дэйв обещает один раз в неделю ходить на консультации к психотерапевту и два раза в неделю звонить домой. Они молча расходятся по комнатам, и, перед тем как лечь спать, Дэйв достает из шкафа обувную коробку и еще долго рассматривает старые фотографии. 

За завтраком неловкость и осадок от вчерашнего разговора никуда не деваются, но Дэйв все же остается у родителей на выходные и надеется, что со временем это пройдет. А после Дэйв ходит с телефоном и очень хочет позвонить Курту. 

Курт, наверное, единственный человек, которому он смог бы рассказать, как красиво в Нью-Йорке – Курту там обязательно бы понравилось. Рассказать, что занялся фотографией – Курт бы одобрил. Признаться, что работа официанта – полный отстой, но иногда выходят неплохие чаевые, особенно если больше улыбаться и быть приветливым, – Курт бы посочувствовал и, возможно, рассказал что-нибудь из своего опыта. Сантана писала, что Курт тоже нашел себе похожую работу. 

В его мыслях и мечтах все так же много Курта – даже в том, что Дэйв задержался в Нью-Йорке, чувствуется отголосок чужой мечты.

Дэйв выходит на улицу и устраивается с телефоном под раскидистым деревом – сидеть дома с ощущением, что все вокруг ходят на цыпочках, совсем не хочется: родители еще не пришли в себя после вчерашнего разговора и не знали толком, какую выбрать линию поведения. Дэйв листает телефонную книгу и внезапно вместо имени Курта вбивает в окошко поиска «Смайт».  
_«А тебе не казалось, когда ты впервые оказался здесь, что в этом городе возможно абсолютно все?»_

А через минуту отправляет еще одно:  
_«Нью-Йорк на Коламбус – стоящий обмен»_.

Себастиан ничего не отвечает, но через час, когда Дэйв снова прячется у себя в спальне, раздается звонок. 

**Вторая часть**  
– Смотри, – едва слышно шепчет Себастиан, хотя вряд ли чересчур громкий разговор смог бы разбудить соседей – Дэйв единственный сейчас жил на последнем этаже. А уж на крыше, где они расположились, их при всем желании нельзя было услышать, разве что недавно проснувшихся голубей спугнут. – Никогда не мог понять желание фотографов поймать именно этот момент. Какой смысл смотреть на рассвет через объектив фотокамеры, когда можно просто смотреть?

И Дэйв смотрит. Сжимает в руках камеру, проводя подушечками пальцев по ребристому краю объектива, и смотрит. Вовсе не на рассвет, правда, – все его внимание сосредоточено на Себастиане. Дэйв наблюдает, как он перегибается через перила и тянется вверх, а потом рассматривает что-то внизу с высоты пятнадцати этажей. Если бы в его крови сейчас было меньше алкоголя, еще не выветрившегося после нескольких бутылок пива, Дэйв заставил бы себя отвернуться. Но Себастиан сейчас в таком же состоянии и, пытаясь донести до Дэйва свою мысль, путается в словах, а Дэйв рассеянно улыбается, глядя на отблески первых лучей солнца у него в волосах. Бетонная стена холодит спину, а неровные выступы царапают кожу на пояснице, но лень даже шевелиться. Солнце, постепенно, по сантиметру захватывающее поверхность крыши, начинает слепить глаза, но Дэйв не в силах даже опустить голову. Дэйву кажется, что это его лучший день в Нью-Йорке. Лучше того, когда его приняли на первую настоящую работу.

Себастиан появляется в его жизни с первым же телефонным звонком, за которым следуют второй и третий. Дэйв получает очередное сообщение, когда останавливает попутку, без сожаления снова прощаясь с Лаймой. Они разговаривают по скайпу, когда Дэйв ловит бесплатный вай-фай в придорожном кафе. Перебрасываются смсками, пока Дэйв едет по пустынному шоссе, а Себастиан скучает на утреннем совещании.

Отправляя свое первое сообщение, Дэйв не особо рассчитывал даже на ответ, не говоря уже о настоящем общении. Он не знает, почему Себастиан все-таки позвонил тогда, а спрашивать не собирается, опасаясь вновь остаться один на один со своим молчащим телефоном. 

Первый раз в Нью-Йорке они встречаются в кафе, где Дэйв дорабатывает последнюю неделю. 

– Двойной эспрессо, – просит Себастиан, перегибаясь через стойку и рассматривая десерты в витрине за спиной Дэйва. – И два эклера.  
На нем темно-красная футболка с росчерком молнии на груди и абсолютно гейские солнцезащитные очки. Он кладет их на стойку и подмигивает Дэйву.  
– Ты говорил, что у вас готовят приличный кофе.

– Это единственное, что здесь можно пить, не боясь подхватить какую-нибудь заразу, – говорит Дэйв и вместо эклеров кладет на тарелку миндальные пирожные, а на вопросительный взгляд добавляет: – Лучше не спрашивай. 

Себастиан послушно молчит и остается рядом за стойкой, до самого закрытия листая какие-то бумаги и наблюдая, как Дэйв работает. В конце смены Дэйв приносит ему еще один эспрессо. 

– За счет заведения, – поясняет он и садится напротив, не зная, как начать разговор. По телефону общаться было несравнимо проще.

Себастиана, кажется, такие проблемы не мучают. Он придвигает к себе чашку и, сделав глоток, довольно стонет и жмурится. А потом, приоткрыв один глаз, смотрит на Дэйва.  
– За хороший кофе я готов сделать для тебя все что угодно. Твоя комната здесь наверху?  
Дэйв чувствует, что неуловимо краснеет, и кашляет, пытаясь скрыть замешательство.  
– Ты обещал показать свои фотографии, Карофски, – добавляет Смайт, делая вид, что не замечает произведенного его словами эффекта. 

Смайт рассматривает фотографии, раскладывая их на кровати, уделяя пристальное внимание почти каждой из них. Дэйв не помнит, когда кто-нибудь так интересовался его хобби, разве что миссис Джеймс из школьного клуба фотографии.  
– Вроде бы неплохо, – говорит Смайт, наблюдая, как Дэйв складывает фотокарточки аккуратной стопкой и убирает в коробку. – Говоришь, что разослал уже снимки в издательства? 

– Да, – кивает Дэйв. – Почти во все, где есть молодежные программы. Там больше шансов получить место. 

– И как? – Себастиан подтягивает колено к груди и смотрит на него.  
Дэйв вместо ответа, как и раньше, по привычке прячет коробку под кровать и молчит. И так понятно.

– Брось, – Себастиан уже с полным комфортом растягивается на кровати, из-за чего Дэйву приходится занять единственный в комнате стул. – Еще рано раскисать и опускать руки. Тебе обязательно повезет. 

– Кто сказал, что я раскисаю? – недовольно хмурится Дэйв и складывает руки на груди. И хрен с тем, что этим самым жестом выдает себя. 

– У тебя фотоаппарат спрятан в чехол. И, судя по тому, как далеко он лежит, ты явно давно не брал его в руки. Например, с самого возвращения.  
Если бы они были друзьями, Дэйв бы выгнул бровь и удивленно хмыкнул. А потом спросил бы, откуда такая наблюдательность. Или привычно отмахнулся бы. Но они не друзья, и вроде бы даже не приятели, так что Дэйв снова хмурится и молчит.  
– Как насчет того, чтобы завтра прогуляться в парк? 

– Зачем? – Дэйв удивленно вскидывает голову и даже тянется чуть вперед. – Почему завтра? 

– Потому что сейчас уже темно и стоящих фотографий все равно не получится, – как само собой разумеющееся говорит Себастиан. – Во сколько ты заканчиваешь? 

На следующий день они действительно отправляются в парк. Дэйв делает с сотню фотографий, снимая случайных прохожих, уток в пруду, которым они пожалели отдать остатки пончиков, и самого Себастиана. Из него выходит хорошая модель – он не зажимается перед камерой, не отмахивается, когда Дэйв пытается сделать кадр в определенном месте. Но что-то царапает в снимках, когда вечером Дэйв просматривает отснятый материал. 

Фотографий со Смайтом набирается с десяток. Почти все удачные – никаких размазанных кадров, ни одного засвеченного снимка. Смайт чаще всего смотрит в камеру – прямо, уверенно, чуть прищурив глаза и слабо улыбаясь, или скорее усмехаясь уголком рта. 

Дэйв щелкает мышкой, перелистывая фотографии. Яркие и четкие – день выдался отличный, солнечный, – но все не то. Одну из последних Дэйв едва не удалил сразу же после съемки, но сейчас, глядя на нее на большом экране компьютера, отпускает кнопку мышки. Этот кадр явно случайный: здесь не видно глаз Смайта, он чуть опускает голову, так что челка падает на лоб, и улыбается. Дэйв не помнит, что мог сказать и чем вызвать улыбку, он вообще, кажется, в первый раз видит Смайта таким. 

Дэйв разворачивает окно на весь экран и задумчиво чешет подбородок. Ясно одно – эту фотографию Смайту он показывать не будет. 

– Карофски? – женщина за рабочим столом совсем не вписывается в тот образ фотографа, который Дэйв успел для себя составить. На вид ей хорошо за тридцать, хотя Дэйв никогда не умел определять возраст на глаз, так что ей вполне могли бы быть и все сорок. Туго заплетенные в косу волосы, пронзительно-голубые глаза и острые скулы. Ее можно было бы назвать красивой, если бы не два рваных шрама, пересекающие левую щеку от виска до самых губ. Дэйв послушно кивает, стараясь особо не пялиться, и вместо этого рассматривает бесчисленные браслеты и фенечки на обеих ее руках. – Это подарки одного племени из Южной Африки. Говорят, приносят удачу. Жаль, что их не было еще со мной в Ираке. 

Дэйв вздрагивает и поднимает голову. 

– Не тушуйся, я за почти десять лет привыкла и к жалости, и к сочувствию, и к отвращению – так что реакция мальчишки-сопляка меня не особо трогает. Тоже мечтаешь стать фотографом? – Дэйв снова кивает, не решаясь подать голос. Эмма Джеймс (как успела пробормотать ему девушка из отдела кадров, прежде чем впихнуть в этот кабинет) встает из-за стола и подходит к Дэйву, протягивая руку. – Что ж, мы можем попробовать. Если ты хотя бы скажешь наконец свое имя. 

– Дэвид, – произносит он. Вблизи Эмма кажется еще меньше, она едва достает Дэйву до плеча, но рукопожатие у нее удивительно сильное. 

– Дэвид, значит, – тянет Эмма и скептически смотрит на его сумку с фотоаппаратом. – Боюсь, что фотоаппарат тебе в ближайшее время не понадобится. Тебе говорили, чем занимаются мои ассистенты? 

Дэйв сначала кивает, но, когда Эмма хмурится и молча продолжает смотреть на него, признается:  
– Девушка из отдела кадров была очень занята и сказала, что я сам смогу разобраться. 

– Вот как, – Эмма уже пристальнее рассматривает Дэйва, его сумку с фотоаппаратом, папку-портфолио в руках. – Твое? – кивает она на папку. 

– Да, – Дэйв сильнее сжимает пальцы, почти чувствуя, как под ними хрустит тонкий пластик. 

– Оставляй, – милостиво разрешает Эмма. Вернувшись на свое место, она принимается рыться в ящиках стола, пока не достает наконец ежедневник. – Мое расписание на следующую неделю – потом обязательно перепишешь. Учти, оно может измениться. Завтра придешь к шести часам. Вечера.  
Побарабанив пальцами по столу, она добавляет:  
– Работа не требует больших мозгов – главное, чтобы ты вовремя реагировал на мои команды и выполнял все поручения. Через полчаса спустишься в отдел кадров, как раз должен прийти Андре, мой предыдущий безрукий ассистент. Он поделится с тобой тонкостями будущей работы. Наверняка будет рассказывать, что я вредная сучка… можешь верить каждому слову. А теперь топай на второй этаж – и чтобы до завтра я тебя тут не видела. 

Дэйв ошалело хлопает глазами, а Эмма уже листает ежедневник, начисто забыв о его присутствии. Минуты через две она поднимает голову и недоуменно смотрит на Дэйва.  
– Ты еще здесь? 

Дэйв начинает неудержимо краснеть, чувствуя себя идиотом, и, скомканно попрощавшись, спешит к двери. 

– Карофски! – окликает его Эмма, когда он уже готов закрыть за собой дверь. – Продержишься две недели – и я, так и быть, посмотрю твое портфолио. 

– И что сказал тебе этот Андре? – спрашивает Себастиан, вытягиваясь на его кровати в полный рост. Он зевает и выгибается, как сонный кот, а Дэйв на пару секунд подвисает – после той злополучной фотографии он слишком часто смотрит на Себастиана, пытаясь уловить то самое выражение лица. 

– Сказал, что она вредная и самовлюбленная сучка, – усмехается Дэйв. – Хотя с ее послужным списком и наградами можно себе такое позволить.

– Уже представляешь, как через пару лет кто-то будет носиться за тобой следом и с восторгом восклицать: «Мистер Карофски, это явно Пулитцеровская премия!» и «О господи, Дэвид, это потрясающе!»? – последнюю фразу он произносит с придыханием. 

– Разве тебе не нужно завтра с утра быть на работе? – ворчит Дэйв, устраиваясь прямо на полу, поскольку из мебели тут только расшатанный стул, а удобную кровать уже нагло заняли. 

– Я не мог бросить тебя в такой ответственный момент! Я жертвую ради тебя парой часов работы за шредером и перебиранием старых дел. 

– А как же твое восхитительное будущее, блистательная карьера, огромная квартира, юридическая фирма на Манхеттене и симпатичная рыжая секретарша? 

– Ты все еще смотришь не те сериалы, – кривится Себастиан. – И ты знаешь, что я предпочту симпатичного помощника. 

– Выбор за тобой, – соглашается Дэйв и ерзает на неудобном полу. 

– Иди сюда, – вздыхает Себастиан, подвигаясь на кровати. – Не прощу себе, если ты всю ночь проведешь на полу.

– Вообще-то, тебя никто не приглашал ночевать у меня, тем более на моей собственной кровати, – замечает Дэйв, но все-таки ложится рядом, стараясь отодвинуться как можно дальше. Места очень мало, поэтому выходит довольно нелепо. Себастиан, устроившись на боку, с любопытством наблюдает за его суетой, а потом, хмыкнув, переворачивается на живот и закрывает глаза.

– Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной, – эхом отзывается Дэйв и выключает стоящую на прикроватной тумбочке лампу.  
Через какое-то время дыхание лежащего рядом Себастиана выравнивается, и Дэйв тоже засыпает, убаюканный монотонным ритмом. Чтобы проснуться буквально через пару часов, когда Себастиан ощутимо бьет его локтем под ребра. Дэйв трет ноющий бок и отодвигается еще дальше, оказываясь опасно близко к самому краю кровати. Он не привык спать с кем-то. Даже во время их совместных ночевок с одноклассниками у всех были свои спальные мешки. Пару раз они засыпали вместе с Сантаной: сначала – когда они изображали из себя влюбленных, потом – когда Сантана приходила порыдать у него на плече и засыпала, устав плакать. С Сантаной было проще – гибкая и стройная, она прижималась к нему во сне и тихо дышала в шею. Дэйв рядом с ней тоже спал спокойно, без снов, тонул в красивой иллюзии того, что у них все правильно и хорошо.  
И если платья Золушки обращались в лохмотья в полночь, то Сантана только с наступлением утра превращалась в язвительную стерву.  
– Не вздумай себе чего-нибудь навоображать, Карофски, – предупреждала она каждый раз. – Это ничего не значит. Даже не думай метить в категорию лучших друзей. Это место давно и прочно занято.  
Она всегда выпивала чашку кофе с утра, мило улыбаясь его матери – та явно не одобряла «девушку» сына, – звонко целовала Дэйва в щеку и убегала домой.  
После больницы она ни разу не оставалась у него ночевать. 

Дэйв ворочается до самого рассвета, а когда наконец начинает светать, поворачивается на бок и смотрит на безмятежно спящего Себастиана. Он ни разу не дергается и не просыпается, когда Дэйв крутится на кровати, пытаясь не задевать его ногами и руками, – такому крепкому сну можно только позавидовать. И чем больше светает за окном, тем внимательнее Дэйв всматривается в его лицо – раньше у него не было возможности разглядывать Себастиана настолько откровенно. Вернее, если уж начистоту, не хватило бы духу. А сейчас было можно. Во сне Себастиан выглядит открыто и беззащитно – выражение, которое Дэйву никак не удавалось уловить во время бодрствования. У Дэйва прямо пальцы начинают зудеть – так хочется схватить фотоаппарат и запечатлеть все-таки его в этот момент. Вряд ли Себастиану это понравится, но есть вероятность, что он так и не проснется. Если правильно выбрать свет и приоткрыть занавеску… 

Как раз в этот момент Себастиан хмурится, вздыхает и жмурится, явно готовясь открыть глаза. Встретиться взглядом с сонным Смайтом Дэйву точно не хочется, так что он переворачивается на другой бок и встает с кровати. Нужный момент упущен.

Две недели испытательного срока оказываются не такими ужасными, как представлялось Дэйву поначалу, но работать приходится раза в два больше, чем ему обещали. Теперь у него практически не остается свободного времени: Эмма могла оставить допоздна или сорвать из дома уже после окончания рабочего дня. Несколько раз Дэйв засыпает прямо за столом, не допив четвертую за день чашку кофе, два раза ночует в кабинете Эммы и только один раз видится с Себастианом. 

– Надеюсь, это то, о чем ты мечтал, – ехидно говорит Себастиан за обедом – единственным обедом, когда Дэйву удается вырваться из редакции днем. – Ты прямо светишься от счастья. 

Дэйв нормально не спит уже четвертый день и лишь одаривает Смайта тяжелым взглядом. Себастиан сегодня язвит больше обычного и постоянно сыплет ехидными, почти злыми шутками. Можно было бы списать все на дурное настроение, но он сам предложил встретиться.  
– Мне осталось продержаться три дня, и тогда, как обещает Эмма, станет проще. 

– Ты окончательно превратишься в зомби или она все-таки отправит тебя восвояси? – Себастиан с удовольствием откусывает от своего сэндвича, а Дэйву внезапно кусок не лезет в рот.

– Спасибо за дружеское участие, – кисло отвечает он и резко встает, из-за чего стул с неприятным скрипом проезжается по полу. Он собирается уже уходить, прихватив с собой стакан с кофе, когда Себастиан хватает его за руку. 

– Слушай, Дэйв… – начинает он и запинается, а потом выдавливает с явным усилием: – Я не хотел срываться на тебе.

Дэйв, подумав, придвигает стул обратно и садится:  
– Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, мог бы рассказать, а не упражняться в остроумии. 

Себастиан аккуратно кладет сэндвич на тарелку и впервые за сегодняшний день смотрит на Дэйва.  
– Все нормально. Лучше, чем, как минимум, у половины населения Нью-Йорка, – все так же без энтузиазма говорит Себастиан. – Неплохая работа, которая потом может стать постоянной. Или, если мне не понравится в Нью-Йорке, всегда можно найти себе теплое место рядом с отцом. Осталось только окончить университет, но и тут проблем не будет: даже если мне не удастся получить стипендию – отец на мой первый день рождения открыл счет, и теперь эта сумма сможет с лихвой покрыть все расходы на обучение. О лучшем и мечтать нельзя, верно? 

Конечно, хочется сказать Дэйву, но это явно не тот ответ, на который рассчитывает Себастиан. 

– Хм, – вместо этого выдает он крайне информативно. Ему явно не светит карьера юриста и журналиста: так быстро сориентироваться и выдать нужную речь ему не удается. К счастью, тут раздается спасительный телефонный звонок.  
– Это Эмма, – сообщает он, стараясь не показать облегчения в голосе. – Говорит, чтобы я завязывал с обедом и отправлялся за готовыми снимками в типографию. 

– Понятно, – бормочет Себастиан. Сейчас он вовсе не похож на того Смайта, который встретился ему в «Скандалах» или в «Лайма Бинс», и даже на того, которого он впервые встретил здесь, в Нью-Йорке.

Дэйв прячет телефон в карман, одновременно допивает кофе, рискуя обжечь себе небо, и еще раз смотрит на Себастиана.  
– Через три дня у меня заканчивается испытательный срок и Эмма сдает свой большой проект. Чтобы мне в итоге ни сказали, я думаю, мой успех или провал нужно будет отметить. Ты как на это смотришь? 

– Хорошо, – соглашается Себастиан и тоже встает из-за стола. – С меня китайская еда.

Эмма молча перебирает его работы, иногда хмыкая, иногда подолгу задерживаясь на определенном снимке, а Дэйв в это время проклинает свою глупую затею, которая сейчас наверняка выльется в еще пару минут неминуемого позора. После такого провала Дэйв вряд ли скоро решится взять в руки камеру.  
– Неплохо, – голос Эммы вырывает Дэйв из все более мрачных размышлений и вроде как дает призрачную надежду. – Неплохо для школьного кружка, но вряд ли сейчас у тебя есть шанс пробиться выше какой-нибудь провинциальной газеты в твоем родном городе. 

Дэйв краснеет – он прямо чувствует, как горят огнем щеки, – и пытается сохранить самообладание. Две недели с Эммой научили его терпеть ее замечания: ее нельзя было назвать несправедливым или строгим боссом. Просто она привыкла выкладываться на полную – и от своих подчиненных требовала того же.  
– Спасибо, что уделили мне внимание, – сцепив зубы бормочет Дэйв и начинает собирать разложенные на столе фотографии. Хочется побыстрее убраться, чтобы не слушать дальше. Прав был отец, когда советовал ему забыть о ерунде и заняться наконец нормальным делом. 

– Карофски, я тебя не отпускала, – Эмма ловко выдергивает у него из рук снимки и вновь кладет их на стол. – Здоровая порция критики еще никому не вредила. И если бы ты слушал меня внимательнее, а не тонул в жалости к себе, то не спешил бы уходить, – она переводит дыхание, специально делая паузу. – Я предлагаю тебе место своего старшего ассистента и возможность продвинуться дальше уровня заурядного фотографа. По крайней мере, у тебя есть для этого определенные данные.  
Она вынимает из пачки фотографию с Себастианом, которую Дэйв вложил в конверт после долгих колебаний, и кладет ее в центр стола.

– Портретная съемка никогда не была моей сильной стороной… – начинает Дэйв.

– Пока что у тебя нет никакой сильной стороны, – отрезает Эмма, но все же внимательно рассматривает фото, подперев подбородок ладонью, – хотя иногда тебе удается найти нужный ракурс. Тебе не хватает профессиональных навыков. Свет, перспектива…  
Дальше Дэйв почти не слушает, а в голове бьется только осознание простого факта: впервые в жизни у него получается то, чем он хотел заниматься.

_«Работа моя»_ , – коротко пишет Дэйв, стоя на автобусной остановке. Он решает обойтись без подробностей, все равно его эмоции невозможно поместить в одно кратное сообщение, да и Дэйв пока не осознал произошедшее до конца. 

_«Рад за тебя»_ , – приходит такое же короткое и сухое от отца.  
_«Когда я приеду в следующем году покорять Большое Яблоко, я рассчитываю на помощь своего Гарольда Файнстайна»,_ – сообщение Сантаны тоже предсказуемое.  
_«Я буду в семь. С тебя выпивка»,_ – получает Дэйв, уже подъезжая к дому. 

– Так что стряслось у тебя? – спрашивает Дэйв после третьей бутылки пива на двоих. Сегодня, в общем-то, праздник Дэйва, но он старается быть хорошим другом. Особенно учитывая, что друзей он теперь может пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. 

– А ничего не стряслось, Карофски, – Себастиан чуть натянуто улыбается. В последнее время он называет Дэйва только по имени, так что сейчас такое обращение режет слух и как нельзя лучше показывает, что все не так радужно, как Себастиан пытается представить. – Ты нашел работу, а я сегодня позвонил отцу и сказал, что не собираюсь становиться юристом. Чуть позже можем выпить и за это, – он взмахивает бутылкой и делает глоток, игнорируя предложенный ему стакан. 

– И что сказал тебе отец? 

– Посоветовал образумиться, – Себастиан пожимает плечами. – Не удивлюсь, если завтра все кредитки окажутся заблокированными. 

– Тебя это вроде не слишком огорчает, – удивленно тянет Дэйв. – А как же колледж, горячие парни из братства, а потом престижная работа и членство в элитном клубе таких же снобов, как ты? 

– Пришлось за лето немного подкорректировать свои мечты, которые не выдержали столкновения с реальностью. Может, я и не хотел ничего из вышеперечисленного, – говорит Себастиан, – кроме горячих парней, конечно, – добавляет он с усмешкой. – От этого я отказываться пока не собираюсь. 

– Ты точно решил уже все для себя? – уточняет Дэйв неуверенно. Ему для того, чтобы решиться на такой самостоятельный шаг, пришлось едва не лишиться жизни, провести целый месяц в больнице и три месяца в одиночестве своей комнаты, маринуясь в ненависти к себе и к окружающему миру. Три месяца понадобилось Дэйву, чтобы понять, что его дальнейшая жизнь может зависеть только от него.

– Давай я скажу тебе об этом завтра, – предлагает Себастиан. – Или послезавтра, когда меня выставят из квартиры и мне придется или спать на лавочке в парке, или напрашиваться переночевать у тебя.

– Не в первый раз, – бормочет себе под нос Дэйв, а Себастиан явно делает вид, что его не слышит. 

– Я всегда могу свалить вину за свое бунтарство на тебя, – усмехается он.

– Каждый бунтует, но никто не отчаивается? – вспоминает внезапно Дэйв слова, сказанные когда-то в «Лайма Бинс» и ставшие сейчас чуть ли не пророческими. 

– Аминь, – Себастиан взмахивает бутылкой и один глотком допивает пиво. 

– Я хочу тебя сфотографировать, – выпаливает внезапно Дэйв. Откровенность за откровенность, алкоголя в крови уже достаточно, чтобы произнести вслух то, что давно не дает покоя.

– Что? – Себастиан растерянно смотрит на Дэйва и убирает уже пустую бутылку в сторону. – Сейчас? 

– Эмма сказала, что фотографии с тобой вышли самыми удачными, я не могу понять, что именно в них такого. 

– Честно говоря, – начинает Себастиан, поднимаясь с кровати один гибким, почти кошачьим движением, – заметив, как ты смотришь иногда на меня, я рассчитывал на более рациональное предложение с твоей стороны, Дэвид. 

– Что? – теперь уже Дэйв теряется. Наверное, он просто выпил немного лишнего, да и день был напряженным. Вряд ли он правильно понял. 

– Я не против, – говорит Себастиан и протягивает Дэйву камеру – теперь фотоаппарат почти всегда лежит на столе. – Что я должен делать? 

В этот раз они не выходят в парк, из декораций у них лишь стены квартиры, а в качестве модели – только Себастиан, который демонстрирует свои таланты на полную. Когда нужно, он смотрит в камеру, когда нужно – отводит взгляд и склоняет голову, изображает с десяток разных эмоций по просьбе Дэйва.

– Из тебя вышла бы отличная модель, – признает Дэйв, когда уже за полночь они просматривают снимке на цифровом экране камеры.

– Если отец все-таки перекроет мне кислород, возможно, это станет единственным выходом, потому что я не знаю, чем еще мне заняться. Хорошо, что у меня в друзьях есть неплохой фотограф, а?

Они досматривают вместе последние кадры, стирая самые неудачные, засветившиеся или смазанные, допивают пиво, и ложатся спать – Себастиан наверняка с мечтами об идеальном завтра, а Дэйв с так и не решенной дилеммой. В этот раз выходит еще лучше: Дэйв перестает стесняться и спокойно раздает указания Себастиану, тот, в свою очередь, кажется спокойнее, увереннее, будто что-то наконец решил для себя. Жалко, что у Дэйва не было возможности самому сфотографироваться. Наверняка, на его собственных фотографиях тоже можно было бы наблюдать изменения. 

И все равно Дэйву кажется, будто что-то ускользает от него, остается в снимках какая-то незаконченность. Он так и засыпает, глядя на мерно вздымающуюся спину Себастиана – тому не мешают никакие душевные волнения. 

– До этого твое поведение не казалось мне слишком уж странными, но, кажется, пора кое-что обсудить, – бормочет с утра Себастиан, сонно потирая глаза.  
Его будит яркая вспышка фотоаппарата, которую Дэйв не додумался убрать. Хотя вряд ли Дэйву удалось бы сделать снимок приличного качества без дополнительного освещения в полутемной квартире.

Дэйв не отвечает, он завороженно смотрит на получившуюся картинку – Себастиан спит на боку, вытянув перед собой правую руку. Челка, еще больше отросшая за месяц, закрывает лоб и падает на глаза, приоткрытые губы придают лицу совершенно расслабленное и беззащитное выражение. 

– Если отец все-таки выпрет тебя из дома, ты можешь на время остаться у меня, – совершенно внезапно предлагает Дэйв. Очевидное и предсказуемое решение приходит только сейчас. Дэйв не удивился бы, заявись Себастиан к нему на порог с сумкой и поставь его перед фактом. Но, озвучив свое предложение вслух, Дэйв понимает, что готов предложить Себастиану не просто крышу над головой, но и свою помощь. Дэйв по себе знает, как трудно бывает в первое время, когда остаешься без поддержки родных. У него хотя бы оставалась финансовая помощь отца. Себастиан будет лишен и этого.

– Ты серьезно? – Себастиан широко открывает глаза, как будто вовсе не спал две минуты назад, и садится на кровати. – Готов терпеть меня здесь все время? 

– Я рассчитываю, что ты все-таки найдешь работу и будешь оплачивать половину стоимости квартиры, – пожимает плечами Дэйв. – Да и я буду работать, так что терпеть друг друга круглосуточно нам не придется. К тому же ты и так проводишь здесь времени больше, чем у себя.

Себастиан не отвечает. Он внимательно смотрит на Дэйва, чуть склонив голову набок, а потом тянется вперед. Он медленно, будто давая время осознать его действия и отодвинуться, тянется вперед , кладет Дэйву ладонь на затылок и целует. Примерно так же, как и появился в его жизни – неожиданно, но без малейших сомнений. 

А у Дэйва словно щелкает в голове, как будто в паззл встает недостающая деталь. Он судорожно выдыхает и отвечает.

– Давно нужно было это сделать, – бормочет Себастиан между поцелуями. – Проводили бы время с большей пользой.  
Дэйв согласно стонет и толкает его обратно на кровать.

Уже вечером Себастиан действительно появляется у него на пороге, но не с одной сумкой, а сразу с двумя чемоданами. Они с Дэйвом разбирают его вещи, снова пьют пиво и встречают рассвет на крыше дома. 

Они живут вместе последний летний месяц, а потом Себастиан уезжает к матери в Лос-Анджелес. Через полгода, когда отец Себастиана остывает, а отец Дэйва наконец смиряется с выбором сына, они снова встречаются, на этот раз в Лайме. Дэйв к этому времени успевает дважды опубликовать свои работы в молодежных журналах и один раз поучаствовать в художественной выставке. Себастиан же за это время, как он сам признается, успевает переспать с половиной геев Золотого штата. И да, подать документы в университет. Совершенно внезапно – на факультет журналистики.

Через пару лет они встретятся еще раз, уже в качестве коллег, для работы над одним проектом. Но это будет уже совсем другая история.


End file.
